Mesh networks have become increasingly popular and practical in recent years. In particular, shared-media mesh networks, such as wireless or Powerline Communication (PLC) networks, etc., are often on what is referred to as Low-Power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), which are a class of network in which both the routers and their interconnect are constrained: LLN routers typically operate with constraints, e.g., processing power, memory, and/or energy (battery), and their interconnects are characterized by, illustratively, high loss rates, low data rates, and/or instability. LLNs are comprised of anything from a few dozen and up to thousands or even millions of LLN routers, and support point-to-point traffic (between devices inside the LLN), point-to-multipoint traffic (from a central control point such at the root node to a subset of devices inside the LLN) and multipoint-to-point traffic (from devices inside the LLN towards a central control point).
An example implementation of LLNs is an “Internet of Things” network. Loosely, the term “Internet of Things” or “IoT” may be used to refer to uniquely identifiable objects (things) and their virtual representations in a network-based architecture. In particular, the next frontier in the evolution of the Internet is the ability to connect more than just computers and communications devices, but rather the ability to connect “objects” in general, such as lights, appliances, vehicles, HVAC (heating, ventilating, and air-conditioning), windows and window shades and blinds, doors, locks, etc. The “Internet of Things” thus generally refers to the interconnection of objects (e.g., smart objects), such as sensors and actuators, over a computer network, which may be the public Internet and/or a private network.
In contrast to traditional networks, LLNs and other mesh networks can appear chaotic due to the mobility of LLN nodes. For example, an LLN may include mobile phones, motor vehicles, and other nodes that are constantly in motion. Thus, at any given time, a node A attempting to communicate with a node B may be unable to do so (e.g., because A cannot move to B, because A has other tasks that prevent it from reaching B, etc.).